Liger Magic
by Phoenix Lee Evyns
Summary: HP/Zoids.  Harry does powerful wish magic & wishes himself away to a new world, one where he will be happy & have a family/friends that loves him for himself.  Will he & Sirius ever return, hard to be sure.  Does the magical world deserve their help? A.U.


Liger Magic

Prologue

By

Phoenix Firestorm

Harry lay on his cot, trying not to move too much and cause his newest injuries to hurt again….making it difficult to breath easily. The pain had finally settled down to a dull throb, which made him sigh faintly in mild relief but knew it wouldn't last…his loving relatives will make sure of it.

"I wish I were anywhere else but here," Harry murmured softly as he blinked away the tears that tried to escape, "I wish I had a family that loved me for me and not what I am. I wish mummy and daddy hadn't die in the green light that haunts my dreams, I wish they were alive and we were together again."

"Most of all, I wish I had a friend that won't be scared away by Dudley and his gang, that will be my friend forever and ever and ever and ever and ever through whatever the future throws at us. I wish that I could remember mummy and daddy other than the green light, that I had all of the stuff that belongs to me and my parents."

The 5 year old child got to his feet and carefully moved around the space within the cupboard, packing everything he could call his into the old backpack of Dudley's. After that he wrote a note to the goblins, nor did he know why or if they actually existed. Harry just followed a feeling he has and his instincts, in the note he explained everything and that he was going away until it is safe for him to return. Harry also managed to include a small amount of his blood in a vial that he flinched from the nurse at the clinic, having paid attention and snuck one of the full vials when she wasn't looking.

Again, Harry didn't know why he included the blood and a lock of his hair. Just that it is necessary and would prove he wrote this instead of a stranger, although he would have to prove himself once he returned from wherever he ends up…..if he ever returns that is. Harry continued to work on his message to the goblins until he is sure that it would meet their approval, then he carefully sealed everything in an addressed envelope and set it on his cot.

Once there was nothing left to do, Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Focusing everything on those wishes, all his heart and soul and belief and willpower and imagination and being in hope that at least one will come true. Eventually relaxing and drifting off into a deep sleep, curled up in a corner of his cot.

Moments later, the envelope addressed to the goblins vanished. Completing stage 1 of the wishes, Harry gradually faded away as well. Disappearing from 4 Privet Drive, not to be seen again for several years. Nor was that everything, things began to disappear all over the United Kingdom.

Everything with the house at Godric's Hollow pulled itself together and vanished, reappearing within a special compartment trunk. All of James and Lilies things that remained at Hogwarts also vanished….including a certain invisible cloak, joining the other things in the trunk. Everything that belonged to Harry and his parents at 4 disappeared, reappearing in the trunk.

At Gringotts, the Potter vaults immediately went into lock-down mode and all keys crumbled to dust until new ones could be made at Harry's return. Not only that, but the Black vaults as well. All properties owned by the two families immediately sealed themselves up behind fail-safe wards and barriers, only allowing the Head of each family through…meaning Sirius or his male heir and the same for Harry or his own male heir.

Over in the magical prison, Azkaban, a dank smelly cell deep within its bowels soon became just another empty cell as its occupant glowed faintly then vanished. Never to be seen again, at least not for at least several years. The disappearance of the occupant not to be discovered for several days, then alarm spread through the magical world.

Snarltooth frowned when a sealed envelope addressed to the Goblins appeared on top of the documents he was currently occupied with, he quickly ran several magical checks on it to be sure it is safe and not a trap. Once sure, he carefully opened it with one gold tipped claw and pulled out a sheet of looseleaf. The Potter Account Manager swiftly read the carefully written letter, only to stop and reread it again more slowly to be sure he actually understood what is happening. Snarltooth opened the envelope wider to check and see if that is all, only to have his eyes widen slightly at the slender vial of blood and clipping of thick black hair.

The Goblin put everything down on his desk, got off the seat and went to check the Potter Vaults. If the letter is true, then the Potter Vaults and accounts are frozen. Untouchable by anyone, including them. Interest will still collect in the vaults and they can still manage the various businesses within the Potter Estate, pay the bills and ensure everything is a success but that is all.

Snarltooth swore viciously in Gobblygook when everything checked out as accurate, the Potter Vaults are now untouchable and locked up tighter than an Egyptian Tomb. He sighed and returned to his desk, gathered up the letter and envelope with its contents then left to inform the Bank Manager. On the way, he met Sharptooth, Account Manager for the Black Family. Finding out through a bit of small talk that the exact same thing happened to the Black Vaults and accounts, which alarmed the Goblin and caused him to seek out the Bank Manager in hopes that the Elder Goblin would know what is going on, something like this has never taken place as long as he could remember.

~Forbidden Forest~

The Centaurs of Hogwarts gathered in the Stargazers Clearing, heads all tilted up toward the stars blazing overhead. Various expressions covered their faces as they studied the beauty above them, pondering what all this meant.

"Jupiter is fading?" One elderly Centaur spoke up.

"The Dog Star is as well?" Another added softly.

Magorian replied "The Lightening Child and his guardian have left this world for another."

Firenze murmured "They live, that much the stars can tell us. Jupiter and the Dog Star still shine, they have not faded completely."

The others nodded in agreement, each silently adding their encouragement to Harry and Sirius that they would be happy in the new world. Find what they searched for and be safe, returning when it is time for them too.

~Zoid Universe~

Planet Zi

Undisclosed Location

Two bodies silently appeared within a sealed base in a desolate location, deep within the mountains surrounded on all sides by a seemingly endless desert. Neither moved for several hours, the only sign of life being the steady rise of their chests as they breathed.

Each body lay within a huge room, unmoving on the floor. The only other occupants of the room is the equally huge mechanical animal-like machine called Zoids, each room had their own as well as all the equipment needed to maintain them.

The Zoids couldn't be seen clearly because of the lack of light, but enough could be seen to be impressive. The eyes of the Zoids glowed softly and a faint growl could be heard, pleased that their pilots have finally appeared.

* * *

Alright, this is an idea that I had and wanted to try out to see if it would work. I hope it does since I am a big fan of Zoids and the Liger Zero, he is my favorite Zoid with the Lightening Saix and Shadow Fox coming in close behind.

I have Harry's zoid already picked out but need one for Sirius, so any suggestions would be appreciated. I thought about him having either a Lightening Saix or Shadow Fox but wasn't too sure if those ones suited him or not.

* * *

Harry's Zoid: Black Liger Zero

- all black except for the claws and teeth, which are white.

- yellow eyes

-exact same as Bit's Liger Zero but with different armors, coloring and Organoid System (a different Organoid fused with it.)

- Harry's friend that he wished for that won't be chased away by anyone.

- Nicknamed Shadow, mostly because of coloring

* * *

Team Magic:

Leader: Harry Potter

2nd-in-command: Sirius Black

3rd-in-command/advisor: Sarah

Members: Vega Obscura (big brother figure to Harry)

Possible Members: Leon Toro

Naomi Fluegel

Jack Cisco

Chris Tasker

Kelly Tasker

- Sarah and Vega have left the Backdraft Group after the groups defeat at the end of the series.

- Possible Sirius and Sarah pairing here but not sure yet.


End file.
